


Your lips, warm like coffee

by ScarletPrincess



Series: Insert Coffee to Begin [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrincess/pseuds/ScarletPrincess
Summary: When Alec rushed into theChairman Meow’s caféhe merely wanted to escape the rain.But the coffee shop had more to offer than pastries and hot chocolates.The Malec AU no one asked for





	Your lips, warm like coffee

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the most cliché coffee shop AU and it’s completely off season but I still hope you enjoy it.  
> Title is a variation of Eddy Kim ‘[ _내_ _입술_ _따뜻한_ _커피처럼_ _’_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjWMQyZXm20)

It’s the first day of March and Alec is most definitely tired of winter.  
His feet are perpetually wet and cold, he’s fairly certain his fingertips are no longer receiving blood, and his mood is about as cheery as the Grinch on a happy Christmas day. He’s exhausted, annoyed, and he cannot take any more of the freezing wind that ripples through his clothes, nor the icy rain that seeps under his skin. To make things even worse, thunder booms over his head, and lightning streaks the sky, highlighting clouds heavy with impending rain. Ironically, his iPod is playing Sunmi’s ‘[Full Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BBF3vRY85M)’ with Lena rapping “ _Perfect weather, can get no better”_ , and he starts to feel personally targeted by the sky.

That’s when he spots the _Chairman Meow’s café_ for the first time.  
He’s never noticed the coffee shop at the corner of the 7 th and Berkeley – he should have, it’s barely a stone’s throw away from his office – but he certainly does notice now, and he has to restrain himself from running through traffic and risking an accident just to get in. He knows it’s late, he knows it’s an asshole move to get in now, but he also knows neither his coat nor his mood can bear the feeling of another raindrop. The pedestrian light turns green and that’s all it takes for him to rush across the street and push the doors open. As if on cue, the sky breaks in half and rain starts pouring on the pavement.

“I’m sorry” he starts, hand still on the handle and his back turned to the room, “I know you’re about to close but there’s a flood going on outside and you’re kind of my only hope.”

“Please, do call me Obi-Wan.”

Alec turns around, slightly taken aback by the repartee.  
The shop is empty save for the man standing behind the counter with a bottle of milk in one hand and a very large cup in the other. He looks a little older than Alec, tall, stylish enough to make an apron look fashionable, and handsome. Overwhelmingly handsome. Alec, on the other hand, must look pretty miserable – cold, almost dead on his feet and his hair a mess – because the barista doesn’t turn him down.

“I’d ask how bad it’s coming down out there,” the man starts “but since I can barely see through my window, I’d say you got in just in time.”

“Yeah. I would really appreciate it if you’d let me stay a bit, just until the sky clears up.”

The barista places the milk and the cup next to the espresso machine, closes the distance between them, flips the sign and closes the door before walking back towards the counter.

“Don’t worry, I promise I’ll let you out, and I won’t try make a meat pie out of you.”

“Not the Mrs. Lovett type?”

“Nope. Please, take a seat,” he says gesturing at the room. “I’ll make something to warm you up.”

“You don’t have to -”

“I know. But I will. I was making one for myself anyway and I hate to drink alone.” He adds with a wink.

Following his instructions, Alec flops into one of the ugliest armchairs he’s ever seen. It’s old and a little frayed but very comfortable, like the types of refurbished furniture his mother loves to glean from antique shops and then scatters around her house. He’s seconds away from purring with content when an actual cat jumps on him and curls up on his lap like it’s the most normal thing in the world.

“You’re sitting on his throne.”

Alec looks up as the man places two large steaming cups in front of him and takes the seat across from his. The drink smells of cinnamon and chocolate, and he can’t think of anything better to clear out the cloud of gloom in his head.

“I’m Magnus by the way, Magnus Bane, and this is Chairman Meow.”

“Alexander Lightwood. But people call me Alec. Should I move?”

“Too late for that. You’re now his favorite cushion.”

“Does it pay well?” Alec inquires while scratching behind the cat’s ear.

“Being graced by his purriness is its own reward.”

“Of course. So you’re the Chairman.” Alec coos, shifting his attention back to the cat. “Does it mean you’re the boss here?”

“Technically I am,” Magnus replies and takes a sip off his cup, “but this bossy furball doesn’t seem to understand that.”

“Well”, Alec starts pragmatically, “you did name the shop after him. That has to give him certain prerogatives, if not total control over your life.”

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, I offer you drink and shelter and you take the cat’s side.”

Chairman stretches in Alec’s lap, rolls on the side, and starts kneading Alec’s stomach while purring even louder.

“He does make very compelling arguments,” and they both laugh.

It’s easy to talk to Magnus, which is strange and maybe slightly disturbing. Alec isn’t really a people person. He knows how to navigate social events and how to work efficiently with others, but he’s not a social butterfly, not like his sister. Izzy is the popular Lightwood: she’s beautiful, funny and outgoing. She’s like gravity, she attracts people, while Alec, on the other hand, likes to avoid them. But with Magnus it’s different. Maybe because they’re two strangers (and a cat) trapped by the elements in an empty café or maybe because he’s developing a crush on the cute guy who saved him from drowning in the streets, but it works. He tells him about random things, about his family, about Jace and how he drives him insane sometimes. Before either of them realize it, the sky is clear and it’s well past midnight.

“Looks like the rain stopped.”

“Yeah, I should probably go before there’s another downpour.”

Magnus gets up and removes the Chairman from Alec’s lap, eliciting a displeased chirp from the cat. Alec gets up as well and takes both cups to the counter, then reaches for his wallet.

“How much do I owe you?”

“On the house.”

“That’s a terrible way to do business.”

“But a great way to make new friends,” Magnus retorts with a smile. “Besides, I can’t charge Chairman’s new employee, that’d be unfair.”

There’s a pause for the first time since they started talking, and they just look at each other, a little awkward, a little unsure. It feels like something important just happened, but Alec doesn’t know what to do or say. He clears his throat, adjusts his coat and puts his gloves back on.

“Well, good night Mister Bane, and good night to you dear Mister Chairman. It was lovely spending the evening with you.”

“Good night to you too, Mister Lightwood. We hope to see you again soon.”

 

***

 

The second time Alec ends up at _Chairman Meow’s_ , it’s more of an indulgence than a necessity. He doesn’t need shelter from the rain, and he has a very expensive coffee machine in his office, but said office is seriously lacking in the cute coffee shop owner department.

When he arrives, Magnus is behind the counter with a younger girl who seems a bit uneasy. The café is busier and livelier, which makes sense considering it’s 6:30pm and not 10pm, but he doesn’t mind. He stands in line behind a pretty redhead with charcoal on her fingers and paint on her overalls, who orders a hot chocolate “ _with extra marshmallow Magnus, I need sugar to create_ ”, and waits for his turn. When she moves away from the counter, he steps forward and is greeted by a beautiful smile that makes his stomach flip.

“You’re back. Must not be such a terrible way to do business after all.” Magnus teases as soon as he sees him.

“I suppose not.”

“Well, welcome to the _Chairman Meow’s café_ , what can I get you?” He asks very professionally, then leans across the counter and whispers:

“It’s Maia’s first day,” he explains while pointing at the girl standing behind him. “I’m trying to look like a _real_ boss.”

“Noted. Should I be a jerk customer or a nice guy?” Alec murmurs conspiratorially.

“You couldn’t be a jerk even if you tried,” and he grins widely when Alec blushes. “So, what would you like today?” He asks again, once he’s back in a more standard position.

“Surprise me; but I can’t stay.”

“Still have to work?”

“Sadly.”

Magnus turns around and starts making his drink while explaining every step to Maia. There’s something strangely captivating about the way he waltzes behind the counter: pulling shots, steaming milk, while making conversation. He doesn’t miss a beat and makes it look effortless, graceful even, like a well-rehearsed dance. As if he was aware of Alec’s gaze on him, Magnus suddenly turns around and flashes him a grin, eliciting another blush from his new favorite customer. Alec averts his gaze, then develops a newly found interest in the shop’s decor.

He didn’t really pay attention to the place the first time around. The _Chairman Meow’s café_ – which still has to be one of the weirdest names for a coffee shop – isn’t like the places he’s used to. It’s not busy or overly bright with flashing colors, but cozy and warm. The air is filled with the aroma of homemade pastries and freshly ground beans, and the decor, although a chaos of style and inspiration, is strangely harmonious. The floral print of the furniture shouldn’t match the naked wood of the tables, nor the industrial counter, but it all works out in a beautiful cacophony of styles that makes the place feels homey. He’s pretty sure his mom would love this place. He’s also certain he’s not ready for her to come anywhere near Magnus. His mother knows him too well not to guess why he’s so inclined to take the time out of his schedule to come to a coffee shop. She’s also the one who bought the espresso machine currently left unused in his office.

“Here you go pretty boy. It’s a mocaccino; enough caffeine to keep you going and some chocolate because magnesium is good for your brain, even if I’m not sure cocoa powder really counts.”

“Sounds exactly like what I would have picked, except I didn’t even know it was a thing. Also, I _am_ paying you this time,” Alec says, which only makes Magnus pout in the most adorable way. “It’s for Maia’s training. A _real_ customer would pay, and leave a tip.”

“If you insist,” Magnus finally concedes with an exaggerated sigh and keys his order in the register. “It’ll be $4.90 please.”

“Thank you.”

Alec pays in cash, grabs his drink and drops enough change in the tip jar to cover his previous drink and a fairly good tip. He’s almost at the door when Magus shouts a ‘ _Thank you for coming to the Chairman’s Meow, we hope to see you again soon_.’, to which Alec replies a mock-salute, before going outside to face the harshness of the winter wind.

 

***

 

Alec comes a third time, then a fourth and soon enough winter turns into spring, and Magnus and the café have become fixtures in his life. He usually comes 2 or 3 times a week after work, and stays until closing, chatting with Magnus or just reading a book with Chairman purring in his lap. He only starts packing when Maia flips the ‘close’ sign and helps them clean the café, because he likes to help his friends and because he’s a nice guy. It’s all totally unrelated to his huge crush on the owner. But he does have a massive crush on Magnus.

One time, he brings Izzy with him and it only takes her two seconds to notice said crush. “ _I can see why you like that place so much_ ” is the first thing she says when she spots Magnus. Alec growls in response and tries to avoid the subject as much as possible, but Izzy can be relentless and overly invested in his love life, or lack thereof. After a few weeks she’s a regular too, and he’s the one teasing her about her constant flirting with Maia.

“Well, at least I got her number, and we’re going on a date Friday night. What’s the status on your relationship with Magnus?”

“We…” He starts, but he doesn’t exactly know what to say next. “That’s none of your business, thank you very much.”

“Better make it your business before someone else does, big brother.” And she walks away, putting an end to their conversation without giving him a chance to reply.

She’s not wrong and he knows that. He likes Magnus and sometimes he thinks it’s mutual, but he’s not sure how to get from _boys who are friends_ to _boyfriends_. Ultimately, he knows how to get from point A to point B, but he’s scared of compromising the relationship they already have. He likes Magnus, not just romantically, he genuinely likes the guy, and considers him a friend. He enjoys the time they spend together and talks more openly to him than he does most people in his life, save for his sister, which is a pretty big deal and not something he wants to jeopardize. But he also really _likes_ Magnus, and he wants more than a relationship based on silent pining and missed opportunities.

 

***

 

It’s Friday night, and they’re alone in the shop. Maia is out on her date with Izzy and the last customer left a few minutes ago. For once Alec relinquished his right to Chairman’s throne and is sitting by the counter while Magnus cleans the espresso machine. He likes those little moments when they can both relax and enjoy the peacefulness of the shop like they did the night they met. They talk and laugh and maybe flirt a little, and it’s nice. But Izzy is right: He wants more. Mostly he wants to kiss Magnus. He wants to kiss him when he teases Clary about the many paintbrushes stuck in her hair; wants to kiss him when he jokes that there’s not enough caffeine in the world to get Meliorn out of his party haze; wants to kiss him when he smiles... He wants it so bad it’s embarrassing.

 

“You’re not listening, are you?” Magnus’ voice brings him out of his reverie and back to the reality of the shop.

“Sorry what?”

“I was saying that you never did tell me about your job,” he continues. “I can write a book about all the things I know about you, including how you got that burn on the back of your hand from trying to bake a cake alone when you were 7, but that part of your life is still a mystery to me Alexander Lightwood.”

“It’s nothing riveting.”

“So you’re not a spy and I’m not your bond boy.” He laughs and Alec blushes.

“Sorry to disappoint. I work with my mother and sister. We have a jewellery shop. Izzy makes new pieces and I buy ancient ones.”

“Like vintage?”

Alec hums positively and reaches for Magnus’s hand, his fingers softly brushing against the other man’s knuckles.

“Your onyx ring for example is an interesting piece, quite ancient. Very beautiful too.”

“Why thank you. Is that a subtle way to check my ring size before you ask for my hand?”

Alec’s gaze shoots back to Magnus’s face and his brain freezes for a few seconds. He feels his cheek turn red and the sight must be pretty funny because Magnus’ lips loops into the faintest of smiles, something closer to a smirk, and Alec wants to kiss it off his face. Before he can think better of it he does just that: he leans across the counter, closes his eyes and captures Magnus’ mouth with his own.

Magnus tastes like coffee and spice, with a hint of sugar lingering on the tip of his tongue and it’s perfect in every way. When they part, they’re both flushed and awkward, and God, Alec hopes he hasn’t been misreading the signs, but his cute barista smiles at him and pulls him in for another kiss. Alec can’t help but laugh against his lips, because this is perfect, and he never wants to stop. When they come out for air, he licks his lips, and they still taste like Magnus.

“How does dinner sound?” He finally asks, chipper.


End file.
